Surprise, Professor
by laffytaffy
Summary: Really OoC. Don’t take it seriously./ Snape enters his office to find a very odd Hermione. Almost as if she was Confunded. One-Shot.


**Summary: **Really OoC. Don't take it seriously./ Snape enters his office to find a very odd Hermione. Almost as if she was Confunded.

**xxx**

"Imbecile." Severus murmured to himself, scrawling another large _D_ on a second year's essay. No one had managed to yet appreciate the complex art of potions, or come up with a halfway decent report. Was that really asking too much? The only person who had managed anything was Hermione Granger, it was a shame she wasn't in Slytherin. Throwing the rest of the essays aside, Snape got up from his desk in his classroom, noisily scraping his chair's legs across the ground. Ascending the stairs in the back of the room, he lazily flicked his wand at the lock, letting himself into his private quarters.

He usually would have headed straight to his bedroom, but there was a light on in his office, which he definitely wasn't responsible for. House elves were never this careless. Holding his wand in front of him, he approached the room. At the door, he made a dramatic sweep of his robes and in front of him stood Hermione Granger.

"Bloody hell," he hissed, "what is the meaning of this Miss Granger? You are breaking and entering into _my_ quarters. You have five seconds to get out before I give you detention until you're grandchildren wonder why they're seeing you at Hogwarts."

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione replied serenely. Severus blinked in shock, but kept his face smooth. Hermione turned her chocolate brown eyes on him, and Severus was startled to see that they were a bit foggy. She looked as if she was under a spell.

"Granger, what's gotten into you?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, and then slowly directed her gaze at her attire. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about her robes. They were plain black, and rather large for her petite size. Slowly, she slid her robes off her shoulders.

"Answer me, Miss Granger! What the bloody _hell_ are you _doing_?"

Still no reply. Severus gritted his teeth. The robe fell into a heap onto the floor, but that was not what Snape was focused on.

"Miss Granger, where are your _clothes_?" he almost snarled. Technically, she wasn't… _naked_. She was wearing lacy, matching lingerie. Black lace covered what appeared to be a type of emerald green fabric on her brassiere and underpants.

"Professor…" Hermione said softly, "I need help…"

"I most definitely agree!" Snape snapped back. "Have you consumed anything odd lately?"

Hermione stepped closer to him, pushing her (rather ample) breasts against his chest.

"I… I've been having recurring dreams."

Snape gulped, and fought to keep his expression smooth and tone nonchalant.

"And why did you not go to Madam Promfey?"

"Only _you_ can help me."

"And how may _I_ be of assistance?" Severus said, sarcasm saturating his tone.

"I dream of you." Hermione stated.

"Of killing me, I assume."

"No."

"Granger, are you ever going to get to the point? Must I use Legilimency on you to find out what is going on here?"

"I want you Severus."

_Bloody hell_, Snape thought as he felt the stirring in his loins. He tried stepping back from the odd girl, but she merely followed.

"Severus… Professor… I _want_ you," she repeated. She rubbed her hips against him. "Make this aching _stop_."

Snape gulped again, not that that helped much.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, who put you up to this?" he hissed through his teeth.

Hermione didn't reply, she slid onto her knees and reached out her hand to unzip his trousers. Severus started.

"What the hell?!" His feet wouldn't move. _Couldn't_ was a more adequate term. It was as if he was anchored to the ground.

Making no reply, she slid his pants down and from the slit of his boxers pulled out his awakening manhood.

"Miss Granger! You are obviously not in a correct state!"

Just then her full, pink lips wrapped around his head and she sucked furiously, causing her lips to elongate. A moan was building up in the back of Severus' throat, and it took all his will to not buck against her. He carefully caught her head and pulled her back, separating her mouth from his erection. Pulling her into a standing position, he stared into her eyes. She was Confunded, it seemed.

Her hands came up on his, and she leaned forward to capture his lips. They both moaned. Her tongue had slipped into the heat of his mouth and it felt so _good_. Soon she began to dry hump him, and it took all of Severus' willpower to not grab her and throw her onto his bed.

"Mmm… Professor…"

Her voice was low and seductive, and the throbbing in his lower regions became extremely hard to ignore.

_I can always erase her memory later…_, he thought to himself. Her fingers slipped the buttons out of the holes on his shirt and she traced his toned abs. He made no move to stop her. Easing his own hand against her body, he found the zipper to her barely-there attire and soon she was naked before him. His eyes roamed her body, taking in every soft curve. Licking his lips, he knew he had succumbed to her; it was no matter that she had been Confunded. She tugged the bottom of his shirt, and then smoothed it off his shoulders so it joined the increasing pile of clothes on the floor. Closing his eyes, he sighed as she slipped her soft hands under the band of his boxers and removed those as well. He heard her shaky intake of breath as she was able to fully appreciate the size of him.

Smirking slightly, he embraced her and sighed as their heated skin met and rubbed against each other. Cupping her cheek he slowly kissed her, rubbing his other hand up and down her waist. The feeling of her breasts against him elicited another moan as they stumbled to his bed and he dropped her onto it, clambering on top of her. The friction increased significantly as he rubbed himself against her opening, teasing her until her moans became almost one note.

"Please…"

He gazed up and locked eyes with her, shocked to see that behind the charm, she wanted it as much as he did. It was all her. Straddling her, she lifted her hips up and helped him push into her tight wetness. The moment he was completely inside her, he groaned and leaned down to suck her breast. She gasped and the sound of her voice was like a caress. Hermione began to rock slightly on her back, and this sent a feeling of indescribably pleasure shooting through him. An animalistic instinct overcame him and he began to move furiously, pounding in her so that the only sounds that were heard were the smacks of their body against each other and the constant moaning from Hermione and the grunting from Severus' efforts. It felt ridiculously good and each thrust led him closer to climax. The feeling of her slick muscles around him urged him faster over the edge, and soon his shaft was covered in her juices as she began to clench around him. He continued to pump into her as her fingers clenched the sheets beneath her and her mouth opened in a silent 'O', the evidence of her pleasure coating him and her thighs. The image of her underneath him, caught up in bliss, triggered his end as well as he gave his lasts thrusts before climaxing as well.

He collapsed facedown next to her, his arm around her stomach as he turned his head and looked at her face, taking in her heaving chest. From her clear eyes, the spell seemed to have worn off.

"Is that all you've got?" she breathed.

Smirking at his student's nerve, he leaned on top of her and breathed back, "That's just the beginning."


End file.
